


Would I lie to you?

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery AU, Pharaoh Atem - Freeform, Slifer is called Usire, Slifer!Yugi, The slifer!Yugi Au no one asked for, but i did it anyway, kinda arranged marriage Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: In the midst of a drought Pharaoh Atem goes to the one deity who can help. After a quick arranged marriage, the god-dragon ends the drought. Turns out that was the least of Atem's worries. Now there's a killer hunting in the halls of his palace, leaving a trail of victims in their wake. With no one to really turn to, the only question is; Would I lie to you, Atem?





	1. A marriage, a rainstorm, and calming a dragon

**Author's Note:**

> So, A few notes before we get the ball rolling! I chose to use Usire when referring to Yugi as Slifer. Usire is another name for Osiris, which is Slifer's other name. The two are different gods in this Au, hence the different name. This is a murder mystery with ancient Egypt as the back drop. Also, the characters refer to Atem as Per'a'ah when speaking, as that is Pharaoh in ancient Egyptian. A big shout out to ashethehedgehog who was kind enough to be the beta! And away we go!

Atem, lord of the two lands, Pharaoh of Khemet, the living Horus sat on an altar to the great god-dragon. Around him, the dragon’s priests moved. They chanted, sang, danced, and prayed. This was the only way to protect his people. He had no idea what the great dragon would ask for in return, but he was willing to give whatever they asked, only to save his people. The music crested, stopping abruptly with a crash. The priests silently rose from their genuflections and left the holy of holies. 

He breathed softly, closing his crimson eyes. Atem had been told he would not be allowed to look into the god-dragon’s eyes. The temple’s attendants had bathed him in the temple pool earlier in the morning. His hair had been combed, glass beads of red and black woven into his mane of blond and mahogany red. He had been dressed in linen dyed the same colors. It had been to make the dragon more sympathetic to him. Atem stiffened as he felt a presence before him. 

“I see my priests have done their best to make you appeal to me.” A male voice spoke. The great dragon’s voice was soft, but demanded his attention, demanded that he hang onto every word. Footsteps began to circle him on the altar. He could feel the dragon’s eyes studying him. “Why have they asked I appear, Per’a’ah?”

“I beg your indulgence, great Dragon. My kingdom is in peril. My people starve, while the nobles fatten themselves. I have fasted as much as I can, and have had as much food as the palace can spare spread among my people. I beg you to help! I have tried everything to appease Set. He refuses to give my people the rain they need to stop this drought! Please, oh merciful Dragon, help Khemet. I will give you whatever you wish!” Tears freely flowed down his splotched face. They were part frustration and part sadness. 

Gentle human like fingers wiped them away. “Open your eyes and look upon me.” Atem did as told, gasping at the wide violet eyes gazing at him. The god-dragon in human form drew back. His hair defied gravity, much like the ruler’s own, but instead of mahogany red and gold, his hair was black, bright blond, and flame red. He wore a tunic and shenti as black as his dragon form’s underbelly. Over that was a robe as red as his scales. His human form’s skin was pale, almost white. “My price shall be your hand.”

“My hand?” Atem asked, not exactly sure what Usire meant. Did he mean to cut one of his hands off, or would he be willing to marry a human? Why would one of the divine guardians of Khemet wed a lowly human, even if that human was Horus incarnate? 

“Yes. I want you as my spouse, and in return I shall create a storm to end the drought. Our union will be most beneficial for Khemet far beyond your current problems.” The great dragon held his hand out. Atem slid off the altar. He took a deep breath, his hand sliding into the dragon’s. “You have accepted my offer. We shall be wed immediately, then I will go bring the rains.” 

“For my people.” The Pharaoh murmured. He was more than willing to sign his life, and the possibility of a loving union away for his people. A tear slid down his face, before the great dragon wiped it away. 

“Do not cry, Per’a’ah. I may be a god-dragon, but I vow to treat you as my most prized treasure. I will love no other being. I will place no other being before you. I will spend as much time as I need to woo you.” The dragon pulled him closer. Atem trembled in the god’s arms. 

“If we are to be wed, great Dragon, I am Atem. You may use my name.” 

“My true name is Yugi. Only you are allowed to use it, Atem. Come, my treasure, let us be wed.” Yugi led them from his holy of holies. Atem shivered still, but not as much as he had when he had first wrapped his arms around him. The members of his clergy gathered around them. “My devoted followers, rejoice! I have found one worthy enough to be my husband! Our Per’a’ah has agreed to bind himself to me.”

Cheers went up from the crowd as they scattered. Personal effects of Yugi’s were loaded into trunks of assorted sizes, shapes, and colors. He snatched a gauzy red cloak as an attendant passed with it. Yugi removed the heavy scarlet one from Atem’s shoulders and replaced it with the sheer one. It was so light! Atem marveled at its lightness, and its deceptive delicateness. It was so soft, feeling almost like the softest furs from the cold north.

“This is one of your wedding gifts from me. It may look light and delicate, but do not be deceived. It was made from shavings of my scales, heated and beaten into thread over time. It will protect you from any weapon. I will search for the other two when my things have been settled in our home. This way, my treasure. My high priest will perform a hand fastening. It is how my mother’s culture wed, as ours do not really have a wedding like yours.” Atem followed quietly after Yugi, stepping quickly to keep up with his excited pace. His fingers wove themselves into the sheer cloth nervously. 

“My lord.” The high priest spoke fondly. Yugi smiled at the old human, patting his hand gently. “It is an honor to conduct your hand fastening, Lord Slifer, Per’a’ah.” Atem smiled slightly at the priest. He turned when instructed, his left hand held by Yugi’s right. The old human wrapped their hands intricately with dyed red linen. Magic swelled around them, feeling primal in power. Atem shivered as the magic seemed to weave through their joined hands, seeping into his skin. He couldn’t tell what it was and it frightened him. 

What have I done? What have I gotten myself into? He thought as his body trembled. He tried to fight the shaking of his form, for he was the Pharaoh, a god in his own right. Slifer may have been more divine than he, but they were kith and kin somehow. Atem rolled his shoulders back. He had nothing to fear. Yugi or his predecessors had never harmed one of their believers. He kept telling himself he was safe. He would go unharmed in this union. 

“Do you give yourself to Per’a’ah of your own free will, Lord Usire?” The High priest’s voice broke his thoughts. Violet eyes caught his and held them as Yugi replied with a confident unwavering ‘yes.’ Atem gasped softly. How could he be so confident with his answer? Had the divine watched over him? No. Certainly Yugi couldn’t have observed him enough to form some kind of attachment. He was one of the three guardians! He had far more important work to do, than to watch over the scrawny prince Atem had once been. 

“Per’a’ah, do you give yourself of your own free will to Lord Usire?” The older human’s voice invaded his thoughts again. Atem swallowed the nervousness, and copious amount of saliva down his throat. 

“I do.” He murmured softly, almost too low for the other human to hear. Yugi did as he smiled happily at Atem. He placed a kiss over their bound hands, before allowing him to do the same. There. It was done. Atem was now forever bound to Yugi; to Usire the sky god.   
\-------------------------------------------------

Atem breathed deeply as he drew the sheer cloak about him. While it seemed light, Yugi had promised it was stronger than any weapon. He had boasted the cloth was woven from shavings of his scales. If that and his other claims were true, only time would tell. A rumble of thunder made the Pharaoh glance up. The serpentine red and black form wove through the clouds. Yugi was breath taking as he twisted through the sky. His true form was enormous, and the god had his back legs settled on the palace roof. He winced as part of the mud-brick crumbled when Usire flexed his claws.

“Perhaps my union with Usire will not be so bad. He is rather beautiful in either form. It is a wild sort of beauty.” He mused, turning his thoughts away from the damage. “Will he be as gentle as he was earlier?” Atem thought aloud, his face flushing softly. He was nervous about what Yugi would expect when he entered his-their room. Would he demand his virtue and the consummation of their marriage? Or would he be content to rest beside Atem until he was ready to give it freely? 

He turned away as the rain grew stronger, making his way to his bed. Atem loved this bed. It was the one thing his ancestors hadn’t taken to their tomb. It was a family tradition for the Pharaohs to sleep in this spacious bed; for their children to be conceived and born in it. At least, it was until him. Atem would be the last Pharaoh conceived and born on this bed. Perhaps Usire knew of a way to conceive a child between two males? 

He ran his fingers over the cream linen bedding. It was soft under his fingers, reassuring him. Things would turn out right in the end. Atem knew it in his heart. He curled into a ball on the bed, smiling, and allowed the rains his spouse brought to sing him to sleep. 

Sometime later, Yugi landed on the balcony as he transformed back into his human form. His eyes were focused only on the form on the bed. Yugi slid his soaked robe from his shoulders, along with his equally wet tunic and shenti. He grinned as he found his husband’s clothing chest. With the heaviness of his rains, his devotees would be unable to deliver his own clothing for a day or so. He plucked a dry shenti from the chest, wrapped it around himself, and climbed onto the bed. 

He wormed his way under the cloak, his inner warmth creating a cozy cocoon. Atem uncurled slightly, and cuddled into Yugi’s embrace. He watched him sleep. It was wonderful to finally have someone to love in his arms. He wasn’t alone anymore; would never be alone anymore. His gamble had paid off. Yugi could feel Atem’s heart beat against his own as they synchronized. He hadn’t had the time to tell the other what exactly the role of spouse to one of his kind would mean. He would. Atem had the right to know why he would be glued to him. Why he would growl at any one who comes too close. 

Atem was his greatest treasure, his spouse, his mate. Atem shifted in response to the thought, blinking blurry crimson eyes at him. Yugi ran his fingers through the lion like mane of red and blond. He was happy. For the first time in his life he was happy. This human ruler made him happy, and he could hear it. Yugi’s body vibrated with the rumbling purr of his dragon self he never let go of. Atem woke more and watched him in wonder. 

He stiffened as he crawled on top of him. Yugi placed his head on one perfectly rounded shoulder. His palm slipped down the top of Atem’s crisp shenti, fingers dancing lovingly over the skin of his hip. He never went any lower, or made any move toward his groin. “It is fine, my treasure. I will never do anything against your will. I merely wish to touch your skin. I have so much I need to tell you. I may be a divine dragon, but I am a dragon all the same. There are things you need to be aware of. 

“During our first moon cycle together, I will need to be at your side constantly. Dragons are overprotective of what they know and feel is theirs. I will hiss and be aggressive towards anyone I feel threatened by. You are my spouse, and my mate. A dragon only has one mate, and our mates are allowed no other. As the cycle goes on, my instincts will calm. I will be more able to tell a potential rival from friend and family. My kind are also rather territorial, so no one can enter our room anymore.” Atem slipped an arm shakily around Yugi’s waist. He sighed in bliss above him. 

“I understand. I was planning on marrying only once.” Atem replied as he gained a little more confidence in the god-dragon’s presence. “Is there some way to conceive a child? Surely with your powerful magic we could?” Yugi chuckled, placing a kiss on the skin of his shoulder. 

“Yes. After we have been together for some time, typically a year, I will be able to merge our energies to create our own hatchling. Our young will be brought into the world from a dragon egg. We will have to hold the egg constantly. When you have our young’s egg, it will need to be wrapped to keep it warm enough.” Atem breathed a sigh of relief. “Atem, later this day, will you give me a tour of our home?”

“Of course. We should rise and dress. I have to assure my people that I am fine, and deliver the news. Would you like to be presented to them as the god-dragon and my royal consort?” 

“I would. Must we rise so soon, my treasure? I want to lay with you for a while longer. Being with you like this makes me so happy, Atem. I feared I would be alone forever. Thank you for accepting my hand.” Atem moved his arm, so that his palm slid over the other’s spine. 

“Perhaps we could lay here a little longer. I find I am rather comfortable.” Yugi kissed his skin again, before pressing an adoring kiss into his cheek. He smiled so happily at Atem. His breath caught softly in his throat. He shifted Yugi up higher on his body, so that their heads were level. He was quickly coming to love gazing into the other’s eyes. “If I slip into sleep again, would you join me?”

“Certainly. I cannot meet my future subjects while I am still weary from bringing the rains. Rest with me, Atem.” The pair fell back asleep to the sound of the rain as it lightened.   
\-----------------------------------------------

Yugi walked confidently at his husband’s side. His arm was curled around Atem’s, their hands clasped together. They were dressed similarly. Both wore white tunics and shentis, plain beaten gold belts were around their waists. Atem’s royal violet cloak flowed from Yugi’s shoulders, while the sheer red cloak fell from Atem’s. Beaten gold bracers, armlets, and anklets decorated his body as well as the winged crown on his head. Yugi had the same jewelry, save he wore no crown, but a beaded collar of topaz and ruby. 

“My treasure, I have had a thought.” Atem turned to his divine spouse. He motioned for the other to continue. “Wherever shall I sit in your courtroom?” 

“I do not know, but you would be a welcome addition to my throne. You may sit on an arm, or perhaps you would like to sit on my throne? You seem to have taken control of my clothing, particularly my favorite cloak.” 

“I would not say I have taken your clothing, merely borrowing. I am rather fond of your scent. May I sit in your lap instead?” Yugi asked with mischief in his eyes. Atem flushed slightly, and he would have missed it, if not for his supernatural eyesight. He chuckled as they walked. He moved his arm, wrapping it and his other around Atem’s. Yugi laid his head on Atem’s shoulder. He sighed softly in blissful contentment. At least, until the musky scent of a magician reached his nose. 

A rather tall man was walking toward them. Atem’s face lit up in happy familiarity. Yugi didn’t like it. This man was familiar to his mate. Why could he make the other smile so? What right did he have to make those beautifully tempting lips lift so? A low hiss, that slowly grew in volume to a growl, filled the hall. Atem flung his arm out quickly, the mage stopping an acceptable distance away. The magician’s aqua eyes darted to the form at his Pharaoh’s side. He tilted his head, glancing into his beloved friend’s eyes questioningly. 

“Peace, Mahado. If you would meet us in the courtroom, my friend, all shall be explained there. Please inform the others that they need to be at a proper distance from my throne.” Atem glanced at his divine spouse. He winced as the other’s nails elongated, accidentally cutting into his skin, but not drawing blood. His eyes widened as he saw the long scarlet red tail behind the other. It trailed behind Yugi for a good three or so feet, the end a prong of three appendages. They were feathery looking, unlike the hardened scale look of his full dragon form. The shape was not unlike the leaves of the large palm trees in his garden. 

“What?” Yugi asked as he calmed. His eyes followed his husband’s, catching sight of his most embarrassing feature. His tail. He flushed darkly, trying to pull his tail back into his human body. He was still upset, and that made it nearly impossible. “Please, stop looking at it.” He whispered pleadingly. He looked around noticing the tall man had disappeared. The magician must have slipped away as his mate made to calm him. 

“Forgive me. I did not mean to offend you, Yugi.” Atem replied as he tore his gaze from the tail. He couldn’t understand why the other wouldn’t want him looking. He was rather fascinated by the appendage, and longed to touch the prongs to see if they were as soft as they looked. 

“Oh, no! You did not offend me, Atem. It is just that my tail does not look the same as my true form, and it is rather embarrassing.” 

“I like it.” Atem murmured softly. Yugi started as he gazed into his eyes. His flushed face darkened even farther as he tried to hide himself from the other’s sight. Atem chuckled softly, took a deep calming breath, then pressed an uncertain kiss into his hair. Yugi’s rumbling purr began instantly. Atem smiled to himself. He had calmed the great dragon! 

“You can hold it when we sit, as an apology for hurting you. If it is you, my treasure, I do not think I would be as embarrassed to have my tail out.”


	2. Introductions don't go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yugi meets Atem's court, Isis angers a god, and a journey to the marshlands is involved. Note: Any one uncomfortable with smut? Cause you get one this chapter, and it's kinda important. You can skim through it. I always write them as talking during sex. Idk why.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow as his court looked at him, and more particularly the being in his lap. Yugi straddled his lap, his tail curled around his arm. The minute the appendage had tangled about his right arm, he melted bonelessly onto his lap. Atem cared not what his court thought. He was becoming rather fond of the purr vibrating the other’s chest pleasantly against his own. 

Yugi cuddled closer, pushing his face into the crook of the other’s neck. Atem smiled as he rubbed his tail softly. His gentle gesture was rewarded with a lazy nuzzle. He wished he could openly wonder at the soft downy feathers covering the appendage. As it stood, he couldn’t. Here, he had to act every bit the Pharaoh his father had raised him to be. Before them stood his six main advisors, and old Siamun, who was his unofficial seventh. With them he could take a moment to collect his thoughts, which was a wonderful cover for stroking Yugi’s tail. 

“We have an announcement to make. Our great god-dragon, Usire, has heard our plea, and answered by bringing forth the rains. He asked for only one thing in return; our hand in marriage. The being in our lap is our beloved sky dragon, and we have already been wed. Please prepare for the official announcement to the people.” Atem spoke stoically. Yugi was sure he hated this tone of voice. There was no life in it! How could this be the same man who had trembled so nervously in his arms mere hours before? 

“It shall be done, Per’a’ah.” Came the equally stoic reply from a bald priest. He smelled like the incense used in the rituals to Osiris, and natron. The priest next to him had short black hair, and smelled of natron, but also the scent of death. He had to be one of Anubis’. The priest in blue and gold carried himself so similarly to Atem, and he smelled a little like him, but there was a scent of cleanliness. A devotee of Ma'at with some royal blood in him Yugi surmised. 

The oldest of the official advisors also smelled like Atem, but had the scent of blood and Nile mud on him. Sobek’s claim to this one could be seen and smelled. He looked as friendly as his patron crocodile god. Then there was the magician from earlier. A devoted follower of Thoth, as Yugi could now smell the scent of old musty papyrus scrolls. The oldest smelled familiar to Yugi, and he realized why. The small old human was the physical vassal of Exodia. 

Finally, there was the woman. She stood the closest to the throne, barely outside what would get her killed by the god-dragon. Yugi did not like her as much as the others. He could tell from their scents that they were not rivals. He could smell the affection the others had for Atem, but could tell it was not romantic. How he could was beyond him, but he supposed he could not care much about any other being as long as Atem was stroking his tail. 

“He is my mate! Stay away from him, Woman!” Yugi had hissed lowly. Atem turned to glance at Isis, to warn her away, but it was too late. The dragon’s angered hiss turned into a thunderous roar as he leapt from Atem’s lap. The human form shifted, and the divine’s true form filled the courtroom. His massive scarlet coils seemed endless in the enclosed space. It was Usire who now made his displeasure known. 

Atem leapt from his throne. Isis was stone before Usire’s fury. The massive head swung around wildly. Seto grabbed her first. He tossed her behind a pillar. The tail almost threw him into the nearby wall. Kareem pulled Isis from her spot. He pushed her closer to an exit. Mahado summoned his monster companion. The magician kept Usire distracted. Atem ordered his advisors out of the room immediately. All seven made for the nearest exit. Blessedly, his throne room suffered no damage from Usire’s fury.

“Yugi, come to me.” Atem called as calmly as he could when his advisors had safely escaped. The massive scarlet head turned to him as a rumbling purr filled the room. He smiled as he knelt slowly down. He patted his folded knees, and held his arms open to the other. The dragon lowered his head, the larger of his mouths opening. A long pink tongue licked the ruler’s cheek. Usire laid down on the floor, head propped on Atem’s knees. The massive coils slowly shrank until he could fit in the courtroom comfortably. 

There was something mystical about the ease Atem had in calming the raging god-dragon. He smoothed his hand over the scarlet scales reverently. Bright yellow eyes watched his every move. Atem leaned forward, draping his upper body over Usire’s snout. He hummed in response to the dragon’s purr. His eyes slid shut, as something awoke inside him. 

His father once spoke of an inner divinity in each Pharaoh. He had explained to an enthralled Atem that each Pharaoh were divine in their own ways. This couldn’t be that, but what was it? It seemed so similar, almost like the thrum of magic that had surrounded him as he spoke his vow to Usire. It stemmed from an aching loneliness he had never noticed, or really felt before. Usire mewled at him softly as his hands wondered over his scaled face. Atem threw his head back and moaned. 

This was spiritual, but it felt as intimate as going to the marshlands with the great dragon. Usire pushed into him gently. He fell back onto the cool stone floor. He moaned softly as the chill seeped into his body. Yugi was above him, seemingly just as dazed as he was. “What is this?” The Pharaoh asked breathlessly. He moaned loudly as some power crested within him, back arching up into the other’s form. 

“Ma’at’s blessing on our union.” He answered just as breathless. “I need you.”

“Take me back to our room. I need you too.” Atem panted out between more moans and soft little mewls of pleasure. Yugi swept him into his arms, cradling him close. Boldly, he trailed kisses over Yugi’s neck and shoulder. Large wings burst from his back. Atem was amazed as he took in the scarlet and black appendages. With a flap of the strong wings, the pair became air borne. Yugi flew out into the hall and exited through a high window. The flight to their room was quick. 

Yugi eagerly tossed Atem on their bed. He crawled onto the mattress, capturing merlot eyes with heated violet. He unclasped his belt, dropping it, then his bracers and anklets to the floor. The collar of topaz and ruby was removed with the utmost care, and laid on a nearby daybed. The cloak fluttered to the floor, followed by the rest of the Yugi’s clothing. He said nothing about Atem’s wondering gaze, or the darkening of his face. He merely smiled as he felt the shy, heated gaze on his cock. 

He came over to him. He tugged gently at Atem’s own clothing. When the other made no move to stop him, Yugi began undressing his mate. His crown was tangled in his bangs, and Yugi untangled it with care. It ended up on the same daybed as the other’s collar. Atem’s jewelry landed on the floor, along with his cloak. Slowly, he slid his tunic up. Atem lifted his arms, helping remove the cloth. Violet eyes glanced at him as they searched his face. He relaxed his body as the other unwrapped his shenti. 

A satisfied growl left Yugi as he took in his mate. He was perfect. His hands slid soothingly over the other’s sides before moving to stroke his strong thighs. He barely kept his instincts to spread his mate open and claim him at bay. He needed to fill Atem with his seed, his claim, and bind them forever more with his magic. Barely visible wisps of scarlet smoke bled from under Yugi’s skin. They caressed Atem, curling around him, and searching for a way into him. 

Atem was flustered where he lay, submissive to the other above him. He wasn’t nervous about consummating their union any more, but was he pleasing to Yugi’s eyes? Whatever Ma’at’s blessing had awoken inside him called to the other. He needed to feel Yugi within him. His body ached in need at the thought of the other’s cock inside him. Violet eyes found his again, pinning them as warm palms cupped the back of his knees. Yugi spread them slowly before positioning his lower half carefully in his lap. 

“Atem, may I?” He nodded, not trusting himself with words. “Say it. I cannot go to the marshlands with you unless you say it aloud. May I become one with you, my beautiful husband?” 

“Yes.” Came the barely audible reply. Yugi captured his lips in a kiss. Atem sighed blissfully into it. He slid his hands up the other’s arms, over his shoulders, and tangled his fingers into Yugi’s hair. It flowed like silk from the Far East through his slender fingers. Yugi pulled away slowly, and moved to trail kisses down his mate’s throat. Atem shifted. A gasp of unexpected pleasure left him as his erection brushed against the god-dragon’s.

“Easy, treasure. One wrong move and I could hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Let me prepare your body for me?” Warm loving palms rubbed across his belly in small circles. Atem smiled. Yugi returned his gesture, dipping down to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Please be gentle with me. My tutors made sure I knew all the ways one could…hunt in the marshlands, but I have never gone to them with someone else before.”

“I shall be as gentle as I can be.” Yugi returned to pressing kisses into the other’s skin. With a wave of his hand, a little clay bowl appeared by the left side of Atem’s hip. He lazily swirled a finger in the clear watery like fluid. “Try not to tense your body as I prepare you, Atem. Just trust me not to harm you and relax in my arms.” The finger disappeared from his view. 

He gasped softly as the digit, now wet and slightly chilled, pressed into him. Atem wanted to tense, wanted to fight the intruding force, but he willed himself to relax. His husband would not harm him. Yugi pressed a little harder; his finger slid into his mate. He murmured soft nothings to him as he moved in and out, rubbing lubricant on his inner walls. He watched with wonder as Atem shivered when he added another lubed finger and finally a third. He built the pleasure for his husband as he prepared him in a relaxed, loving pace. 

“Atem, are you ready for me? Can I claim you as mine and mine alone?” Atem looked up into Yugi’s eyes. His heart melted a little. He was giving him a chance to change his mind, to back out if he felt uncomfortable in any way. He wanted this marriage, Atem realized. He wanted the god-dragon. He wanted to belong with Yugi. Atem lifted his arms, shyly mumbling his answer. “Mine!” 

Yugi slid into his mortal husband with little resistance. He intertwined their bodies flawlessly as he completely filled the other. Atem groaned softly below him. He froze as he was completely enveloped by the other’s body. Atem reached up, entangling his fingers in the silky hair. Yugi relaxed as he lowered himself. His mate kissed him gently, lips sliding wetly against his. 

“Are you alright, Treasure?” He asked. Yugi stroked the side of his mate’s face. 

“It feels so strange to have you inside me, but I am fine. Am I …Am I too tight?” Atem asked as the flush darkened across his dusky skin. Yugi rolled his hips, pressing his cock deeper without thrusting. A throaty moan was ripped from Atem as he tossed his head back into the pillows. He writhed beneath Yugi and the other absolutely loved it. 

“No, my beautiful mate. You are perfect. I’m going to move.” He replied as he withdrew from the other’s body slightly. He started with a shallow, slow pace. He made sure the tip of his cock never left Atem’s opening. A purr left him as Atem started to fall into the rhythm with him. It was wonderful to become synchronized with another in their intimacy. The dragon’s magic caressed his mate as incoherent sounds left the other. Atem tired of their pace after some time. He tried to move a little faster. 

“F-F-Faster, Yugi!” Atem managed to get out. Yugi did as bid, building the pace slowly. Atem’s hands wondered over the other, gentle fingers finding the wing slits in his skin. He softly ran his hands over the slits, making Yugi shiver and growl above him. The growl was the only warning Atem received as he sat up, bringing Atem with him. His cock slid deeper into his mate as the other moaned wantonly. Atem’s own erection was weeping pre-cum between them; the simulation making more fluid flow from the tip. 

“Arms around my neck.” Yugi commanded as he watched his mate’s body. Atem complied quickly. Steel like hands clamped around his hips, lifting his body effortlessly. He moaned loudly as the sweet friction seemed to ease some of the tension in his groin. He screamed in pleasure as those hands slammed him down on his husband’s cock. His back bowed, throwing his head back. Yugi had lost it. He gave into his instincts. His mate could make no noise other than the constant string of moans as he was forced into total submission via intense pleasure. Yugi winced as the other let out an ear piercing scream. “Found it.” 

“Yu-Yugi!” His poor mortal husband moaned out as he tried to keep pace. Yugi growled as one hand slipped from around his neck. He snatched it away from its mission to stroke Atem’s cock. He whimpered pitifully, not caring if it was unbecoming of Pharaoh. 

“I know, Treasure, I know. Help me get us to the peak of our pleasure.” Unsure, but willing lips met Yugi’s. Atem rode the constant barrage on his body until white hot euphoria stole his sight. He felt more than saw his seed escape his erection to cover and brand Yugi’s skin. Yugi clutched him closer as he orgasmed, coating his core with his claim. His husband’s essence was warm inside one of the most intimate parts of his body. His lungs were on fire as if he had raced across the desert sands at the highest peak of Ra’s journey. 

Atem’s body quivered as the other stroked his back gently. Purrs of contentment made Yugi’s chest vibrate pleasantly against his. He hummed in reply. Atem felt wonderful as he nuzzled into his neck. Pale fingers danced soothingly over his skin as Yugi held him in his lap. Atem shifted minutely. He gasped softly as he felt the other’s cock still rock hard within him. It felt as if there was also something anchored into his body, connecting them physically. He made to move, but hands tightened around his hips. 

“Sh. You are the greatest treasure any dragon could ask for, Atem. Our coupling has caused me to knot with you!” Adoring butterfly kisses were placed on his face and neck. Atem sighed, resigning to having his divine husband inside him a little longer. The ‘anchor’ inside his body must have been Yugi’s knot. He had never known a dragon to have a hooked extension like this before. “I have taken lovers in the past, but not a single one were ever worthy of knotting. It seems only fitting that I knot with you, my beloved husband.”

“I am honored.” Atem mumbled sleepily. He felt pride well up inside him. He had done what no other being ever had. He was the only one to have the great god-dragon’s knot attached to him and his seed within his body. Atem hummed again, beginning to fight the heaviness of his eyes. The sated, happy sound was music to Yugi’s ears. 

“Rest, Mate.” He spoke softly as he pressed a kiss into Atem’s hair. “Rest, Meri-I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes: Usire is Yugi's name in his god form as Slifer.   
> Meri-I is ancient Egyptian for 'my beloved'  
> Per'a'ah means 'Pharaoh'  
> Ma'at is the Egyptian goddess of order   
> The phrase 'going to the marshlands' is Egyptian slang for sex. It's also why a lot of married couples are depicted as hunting in the marshlands together.


	3. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn more about Yugi and Atem's pasts, we are introduced to Atem's younger half sisters, and the calm before the storm. Note the first scene does contain NSFW content, in case that isn't your thing.

Atem woke surrounded by warmth. It was far too warm, but he cared not. One crimson eye cracked open. Yugi’s true dragon form was curled around him. Usire was no longer connected to him by his knot, but coils of his body were entangled with his lower half. The dragon form was smaller than the few times he had been in it. He hummed softly as he reached to bring the divine’s head closer to him. A bright yellow eye opened. 

Usire shifted, placing his head in his arms. Atem stroked the scarlet scales lovingly. He gasped as the other’s scales moved pleasingly over his still bare skin. The coils squeezed him gently, causing his cock to harden slightly. A noise similar to the chuffle of an exotic tiger left Usire. His snout nuzzled into his belly affectionately. Atem flushed as Usire glanced up. The tip of his serpent like tongue flicked teasingly over his slit. He gasped a strangled moan. 

'It has been some time since we hunted together in the marshlands, and you are still so sensitive. How are you feeling? Are you sore?' Usire spoke to him, the voice of his human form filling his head. Emotions flitted across too, mainly amusement from Atem’s sensitivity and the arousal it caused as well. He flushed darkly. 

“My body is sore, but the aches are not as painful as I thought they would be.” Atem replied as his hand smoothed over the coil of scales around his hips. They squeezed him, massaging his groin teasingly. Why was Usire teasing him so? If he wanted to slide his cock into Atem’s body and take him again, he could do so. Atem would not stop him in either form. 

'I massaged your body after my knot receded, so you would not hurt so. The heat my body naturally generates helped soothe your muscles too.' He cooed, trying to curl around his divine husband’s head. He frowned when the coils of scales tightened. 'Move slowly, my treasure. I do not want you to hurt yourself from moving too fast too soon. Perhaps I could persuade you into the bath soon?' 

“How soon?” Atem asked as he slowly curled around the divine. He cradled Usire’s head closer to him. Again came the teasing flick of a forked tongue and massaging squeeze.

'Very. Your guards are rather anxious to storm into our den. I believe they think I have harmed you. Now, shall I take you to our bathing chamber?' It was then that Atem realized what Usire was doing. He was seducing him, properly seducing him. There was no magic from Ma’at this time to help Usire. The teasing touches were of his device. 

“If you must, my husband. Will you join me?” Atem asked as he rose carefully, somehow untangling his body from the serpentine one on the bed. Usire followed him through a hidden doorway. It was rather hard to refuse when Atem swayed his hips just so. The royal bath was an open room, sheer linen of crisp sand color billowing in the breeze. Storm winds filled the space, cooling the over hearted stones. Usire slipped into the bath, morphing effortlessly back into his human form. Atem climbed in after him. 

Yugi wrapped his arms around his mate, catching his scent on the other. It aroused him more than watching his teasing take effect on his husband. He grinned wickedly as his hands roamed over Atem’s skin. He kissed him chastely, before wrapping his fingers around his mate’s cock. Yugi pressed his own against the other’s, stroking them with his hands. Atem threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

“You are such a naughty mate, Atem. You can’t be so wonderfully sensitive hours after our love making, your dick hard and weeping for my touch, and think for even a moment I would not press myself against you. You are mine, Atem. I take care of mine. …If I come before you, I’ll lift you out of this basin and suck your cock until you come in my mouth. That sounds wonderful, actually. Can I do that?” 

“You can do whatever you wish with me, Yugi.” Atem frowned immediately after his breathless reply. Yugi had taken his erection and hands away from him! He made to speak, but Yugi lifted him with ease from the bath. His legs were spread before him once more. Even in human form, Yugi’s tongue was forked. He flicked it over his mate’s erection. Atem jolted, but moaned. It as an uncertain sound, but all Yugi cared for was that it was a moan.

Moist heat covered Atem’s tip as Yugi began to take him into his mouth. He let his supporting arms slide away until he lay on the bath floor. His moans of pleasure were music to his husband’s ears. Atem’s body was an instrument of pleasure only Yugi could play. Atem reached out, a hand carding through Yugi’s hair lovingly as he continued to suck his husband’s cock. He struck something in Yugi’s mouth, before realizing his tip was brushing the other’s throat. 

Euphoria raced through his veins for a second time as he came. Obscene slurps and other sounds came from Yugi as he consumed Atem’s cum. Glassy red eyes watched as his husband licked any excess off his cock like it was a honey stick. Yugi’s own cum floated freely in the bath water and coated on pale hand, proof of Atem’s effect on the god-dragon. When they had calmed and regained their breathing, the pair bathed each other. 

“Brother? Brother, we’ve come to bring fresh flowers.” A female voice from their bedroom made Yugi start. He paused his scrubbing of his mate’s back to stare at the doorway. Atem seemed startled himself, and thanked Hathor his sisters had not witnessed Yugi with his cock down his throat. 

“My half-sisters. They are younger than I, and are the palace flower girls. I forgot they would come today. Please, do not harm them!” Violet eyes glanced at him. He huffed, but was docile at his side. “Thank you, Yugi.”

“They are family?” He asked softly. Atem pulled him into his arms. 

“Yes.” The Pharaoh smiled. “Beloved One, Joyful One, please wait a moment more. I shall be out of the bath shortly. I wish for you to meet my husband.” A young woman head’s appeared around the entrance. Mahogany red hair flowed around her face in untamed curls. Dark brown eyes glittered happily as she nodded. Yugi tilted his head as she disappeared.  
\-----------------------------------  
Two young women sat on his and Atem’s bed. They were almost identical to each other, but the colors of their features were different. The woman from earlier gestured wildly with her hands. Her twin had the same wild curls, but in coal black. Both had golden tanned skin. The twin with black curls turned to look at them with sunset red eyes. A black eye brow was quickly raised. 

“Brother?” Atem smiled as he pulled Yugi forward. 

“My dearest sisters, this is my husband and our god-dragon, Usire. Yugi, these are my beloved and joyful sisters. Olufemi has their mother’s black locks, and Olabisi shares our father’s. Unfortunately, my Joyful One cannot speak, but we have learned to read her hands well.” Olabisi slid off the bed, coming over to them slowly. The dragon did not feel threatened at all. An aura of peaceful joy surrounded the young woman, and it somehow calmed his possessive instincts. 

She took his hand and placed it over her heart. Her hand patted his three times. Beside him, Atem gasped. Olabisi then switched his hand for their clasped ones, and did the same. Atem let go of his husband’s hand. He pulled his sister into his arms. She cuddled into his embrace. Her twin came over to them. 

“Olabisi has accepted you into our family. It normally takes weeks for one to earn my twin’s trust. If she likes you, Usire, then you are fine with me as well.” Olufemi nodded. “You are our other brother now. Patting your hand three times over her heart is one of her ways of saying ‘I love you’.”

Quick as a flash of scarlet red and black, the twins were on the bed. Usire’s body curled around them, serpent like tongue running through Olabisi’s hair. Atem blinked as he watched the scene. It felt like some kind of instinct had been awoken in his divine spouse. As Usire ran his tongue through his mute sister’s hair, it reminded him oddly of a mother cat washing her young. Olabisi didn’t seem to mind Usire’s affections as her body shook with soundless giggles. 

Olufemi on the other hand not so much. Atem chuckled as he walked over to rescue her. Her eyes looked at him with a soul far older than her and Olabisi’s ten harvests. She reached up, giving him the rare opportunity to carry her. Usire paused his grooming of the other twin to glance at his mate and the young one. A chuffle came as he cocked his head to the side. Olabisi took the pause to curl into the divine dragon’s body. He shifted back into his human form, allowing the red haired twin to lie beside him much more comfortably. 

They were much younger than Yugi had first realized. He had thought from the brief glimpse of Olabisi that they were only a few harvests younger, but they were much younger than that. It had awoken his parental instincts as a dragon. Atem was old enough to be considered an adult or an older juvenile at the youngest. His sisters were still babies to his instincts. He needed to protect, and rear, and clean them. He needed to rub his scent on them. They were babies of his clan. 

“Yugi?” Violet eyes met their mate’s red. “Why were you licking my Joyful One’s hair? It seemed as if you were a mother cat grooming her young.” 

“You are both babies to dragons like myself. You are not just any pair of babies, but babies of my clan. In dragon years you are like a recently hatched dragon, in constant need of protection. All dragons groom the babies in their clan. It is one of our ways of showing love to our family. How old are you?”

“We are ten harvests old. Atem was eleven harvests old when we were born.” Olufemi replied from her brother’s arms. He managed to contort to lay them both beside his other sister and his husband. “Our mother fell ill a few months later.”

“I have tried my best to look after my sisters. I was my father’s only heir and child until my sisters’ birth. When Father explained he still loved my mother, but he also loved another woman, I was happy for him. He had been so melancholy, but Father always smiled for me. I was happy that my father had found someone who could help his loneliness after my mother’s passing to the Field of Reeds. Banafrit became a second mother to me. 

“She loved me as if I was her son, and would often take me to Lady Sekhmet’s temple. My mother had been one of Lady Sekhmet’s devotees. I make a trip there every moon cycle to light an incense reed for my mother and pray. Banafrit would go with me. She refused to let me go alone with only my dear friends, Mana and Mahado. 

“Two years after she had come into my life, Banafrit gave birth to my sisters. Just as I had, they met the world in this very bed. You both are children of Per’a’ah, just as I. I remember racing to those very doors, screaming to be let in. I was so worried I would not be here to greet my new brother or sister. Father would not let me in until Banafrit had given birth, and you were both cleaned. I climbed in beside my second mother, settling between her and Father. They placed you both in my arms, and we fell asleep that way.” 

“That is a wonderful story, Treasure.” Yugi murmured. Olabisi gestured to him with her hands slowly. “Are you asking about my parents, Little Joy?” She nodded. “My father was Usire before me. He was the same colors as I, but not as many claws. My claws are from my mother, Akemi. She was so beautiful. She was a gold dragon from the Far East. When I had learned to fly, I flew with her every morn.

“I loved the way her scales glowed in Ra’s light. She was from a royal dragon clan, and had run away. My mother may have been every bit as bright and beautiful as her name, but she could never be forced to do anything she did not want. She fled her home before she could be forced into a mating she did not want. Mother met Father, and he fell for her a first sight. She took some convincing, but fell for him eventually. 

“They had me, and we were so happy for a long time. My grandfather eventually found my mother, but he couldn’t drag her back. They had not thought of a name for me yet, and Grandpa took one look at me. He called me Yugi. Mother and Father decided that was to be my true name. Grandpa joined us in our little den. He taught me games of all sorts, which I mastered, and how to control my storms.” 

“I believe you both should get back to your duties. My priests are awaiting their fresh flowers, and the gardens should prove very fruitful today.” Olufemi nodded. She understood what the sad faraway look in Yugi’s eyes meant. Olabisi hugged him tightly, nuzzling his chest. The twins left silently. Atem pulled the divine into his arms gently. “What happened, my beautiful dragon?” 

“The dragon my mother’s clan wanted her to mate with found us. My father ignored him. He felt cheated, and we dragons are such prideful creatures. He challenged my father, but Father replied by asking if his honor and pride were worth a loss to a divine dragon. He kept antagonizing Father, who finally lifted his large body, and flew from our den. My father was so large; I am small compared to my father. 

“They fought, and my father won, as he was the larger, older dragon. Father did not kill his opponent. It was his mistake. The other dragon turned his teeth on my father while his guard was down. Father was badly wounded, as was I, my grandfather was slain, and my mother fought hard, but was stolen from us. 

“Father passed the title of Usire to me, and curled in our den to sleep. He will not awaken until Mother is returned to him. It has been many a year since he was awake.” Atem tightened his hold on Yugi, his heart aching for his husband. He knew some of what he had been through. While his own mother was no longer among the living, Atem knew what it was like to watch one’s father grieve. 

He was glad he had sent his sisters away. At ten harvests old, they still were somewhat ignorant to the sorrow in the world. He wanted to keep it that way for them as long as he could. He wished he could do the same for Yugi, or at least wished he had some way of helping reunite his husband with his mother. Yugi melted against him as he let the tension seep away from his body. Atem was warm from his closeness to Yugi’s heat generating body, and smelled clean from their bath. 

He held him so securely, that he swooned in his arms. Atem brushed the barest hint of a kiss on his cheek. Yugi smiled as he pressed closer. They laid pressed closely together for an hour or so, until Ra began to die. Only then did Atem rise to replace their jewelry in their tray, gather up their discarded clothing from earlier, and prepared the bed for the night. Yugi watched curiously as he did so. Did the servants not do this for him? 

“I prefer to do this myself. I did not have a personal servant for most of my life, and when I became Per’a’ah, I saw no need to take one. At least, not one that would throw themselves at my feet, swearing eternal love for me.” Atem shivered at the memory of those first few months. “I finally put my foot down with the last one. She tried to climb into my bed and force herself on me! A week under the watchful eyes of my kitchen staff helped her. Although, I think she’s still in the palace somewhere. I’m not very sure, as my advisors don’t like to tell me such things. 

“They’re doing it for my own good, so I don’t have to worry. However, I do wish they wouldn’t treat me so softly. I am Per’a’ah. I can handle my own situations, and other people.” 

“If she or any of those others come near you, they won’t live long enough to escape.” Yugi practically spat venom as he spoke the words. Atem crawled back on the bed, sliding his body under the thin blanket. Yugi wormed his way under his side. He curled into his mate’s arms. 

“Would you spare them, if I asked you to?” He asked softly. 

“Yes. Nothing matters more to me than making you happy. I love your sisters. The black haired one, Olufemi, she has an old and odd soul. Her eyes never miss a thing do they? And Olabisi just has this wonderful peace and joy that she radiates. How can such a pair of mismatched girls be twins?”

“They complement each other in the oddest fashion, as I do agree they seem mismatched. Olufemi uses her maturity to protect Olabisi, even though she has her own ways of protecting herself. She’s rather good at fighting. I remember during my battle training under Shada’s master, that Olabisi would find something, and begin to mimic me as I swung my sword! Olufemi has always preferred reading scrolls. I still sneak some of my more diplomatic ones to her. Her eyes do never miss anything.” Yugi yawned softly as he tucked his head under Atem’s chin. 

“Goodnight, my treasure.”

“Goodnight, my dragon.” Yugi was wide awake as he processed what Atem had said. He smiled as he settled back down. It was wonderful. Atem had called him ‘his dragon’! He purred softly, until it faded away as he slept.  
\----------------------------------  
Atem walked in the gardens, Olufemi and Olabisi on either side of him. He was without his husband, as the god-dragon had been called away by Ra. Some time had passed since their marriage had begun. He thought about it to himself and realized their first lunar cycle together was almost at an end. Olabisi tapped her pointer finger against his palm, a sign she wanted his attention. When he glanced at her, she seemed rather nervous. 

“Here comes yet another princess. I think we should go inside for now, Brother. It is beginning to grow too warm for Olabisi.” Olufemi spoke as she curled her arm into the crook of his. Olabisi did the same. Both girls made it rather clear that they owned Atem’s free time. They steered him away from their current path onto one leading to their private hall. 

“What would entertain my sisters for the rest of the afternoon?” 

“Why do we not plan your speech to the people when Usire is present as Prince-Consort? They love the speeches more when you have planned them with us.” 

“Of course. I think well when I have you both helping me. I miss Yugi. I hope Ra allows him to come home soon.” Atem sighed longingly. He really missed his husband. The night before was the first in almost a lunar cycle that he had slept alone. He hadn’t slept well, without Yugi’s lithe form snuggled into his. The bed had felt so empty. 

“You should rest a little first. We can see that you have not slept well.” He nodded, letting the twins guide him to his chambers. When they arrived, he watched them cross the hall to their own joined rooms. Atem sighed softly, taking his earrings off as he entered his sanctuary. He stripped his jewelry languidly, along with his clothing. A humid breeze flowed over his bared skin as he climbed into the bed. 

“Come home to me soon, my dragon. We have only been parted for less than a day, and I miss you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olabisi- Ancient Egyptian name for a girl meaning 'brings joy'  
> Olufemi- Ancient Egyptian name for a girl meaning 'beloved of the gods'  
> Banafrit- Ancient Egyptian name for a girl meaning 'beautiful soul'  
> Akemi- Japanese name for a girl meaning 'bright and beautiful'  
> Sekhmet- Egyptian lion goddess; warrior goddess; original 'cat of Ra'; known in some traditions as the goddess of revenge and morning dew (my personal fave version)
> 
> I've been forgetting, but I do have Tumblr where ya'll can come say hi! I'm under Tyrantdk there too, and my blog is called Tyrant's Den. Feel free to message me there with any questions or leave it in the comments below!


	4. In which a life ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murders begin, and the victim is even closer to Atem than anyone thinks. Atem grieves, alongside Yugi.

“Per’a’ah!” Came a frantic scream from a woman rushing into his room. Atem bolted up in his bed, chest heaving in fright as Isis barged into his room. She was a mess. Her Kohl ran down her face in inky black trails as she cried. The healer threw herself on his bed, body shaking from sobs. “Per’a’ah! Thank all the gods you are safe!” She managed to get out. 

“Isis, my friend, what is wrong? Why do you cry so?” 

“I think it is best for you to dress and see for yourself. I have no words to describe such an atrocity to you.” She replied through her sobbing as she lifted herself. Isis covered her mouth as she backed out of the room. The doors closed behind her. Atem redressed quickly. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he moved. Had one of the servants been grievously wounded, or one of his advisors? Gods! What if one of his dearest sisters was hurt?!

Isis took his hand, guiding him to his sisters’ chambers. His heart stopped. Atem pushed the door open, walking into the front room. His eyes scanned the room. Blood stained the walls and décor a sickly bright red. He dropped to his knees before the cloth covered form on the floor. His hands shakily lifted the soiled cloth. Dead red eyes looked up at him. Flecks of blood covered Olufemi’s death paled face. Atem lifted her corpse into his arms, rocking his body back and forth. Tears fell freely from his eyes. 

A scream of agony left his mouth. His beloved one was gone! She was gone! How?! How could she be stolen away from him so quickly?! He screamed his immediate grief. A piece of Atem’s heart died that moment. He fell silent when his throat was sore, and his voice could no longer be used. He stood. The corpse was cradled lovingly in his arms. He walked away from the room.

“Per’a’ah?” Isis murmured in a worried tone. She followed her shell shocked ruler as he wondered the palace. The denizens of the complex stopped as they saw him walking. The female servants and courtiers gasped and wailed as they laid eyes on Olufemi. Atem only stopped walking as he entered his private temple to Ra. Isis stopped in the entryway. She observed him laying the corpse on the altar. 

“Isis.” Came his horse voice. “I will watch over my sister here. Please have bedding and clothing brought to me. If Usire returns, tell him I need him.”

“As you wish.” She left to do as he had bid. The other priests had already collected the clues left in the princesses’ common chamber. Kareem had left to gather the priests to prepare the princess’ body. Seto and Shada had taken it upon themselves to carry out the investigation. Olabisi had been located as well, and was under Mahado and Mana’s protective gazes. Isis stopped to have the trio sent to Atem’s side. He would need his other sister. She walked back to his chambers. Usire turned to face her. “Great Dragon, our Per’a’ah needs you. Princess Olufemi has been murdered.”

Isis screamed as Usire’s dragon form flew past her. The force of the wind pushed her to the ground. Thunder crackled with a vengeance outside as the rains came once more, pouring over the land.  
\---------------------------------------

Atem blinked his eyes as he woke from an unintended nap. Olabisi was curled in his arms. She slept on, trails of black kohl staining her cheeks. They were surrounded by warmth from the coils of scarlet red and black. He sighed deeply, moving to lounge against his husband’s scales. Usire shifted, his head coming to butt against Atem’s shoulder. He smiled weakly at him. 

“Welcome home, my dragon. I wish it was with gladder tidings I could greet you.”

“How are you feeling, my treasure? How is our Little Joy?” 

“Quiet. Joyful One has not spoken a word at all. I should send for Mahado and Mana so they can take her to safer rooms to stay in this night. I am watching over Olufemi’s body until the priests of Anubis come for her tomorrow. Please, Yugi, I need you here with me. I cannot do this alone.”

“I know, Atem. I am yours. Ra can wait until we are finished mourning one of our young ones. He will understand. I need to ensure you grieve Little Love as healthily as possible and you do not do so alone. I cannot cry in this form, my love, but our kingdom sees rain once more. I will fetch the priest and the other you mentioned. Please, rest more. I shall keep watch.”

“Thank you, Meri-I. My grief seems to have completely drained my energy. You will like Mana; she is my sister in all but blood.” Atem settled back down as Usire morphed effortlessly into his human form. Yugi’s eyes were rimmed in red, as tears fell from them. He kissed his husband chastely, needing the comfort the other’s kisses could provide. Yugi pulled a linen blanket from a folded pile, before wrapping it around him. He took another and tucked it around Olabisi. 

“I shall be back shortly, my treasure. When I return, I shall make a little nest of blankets for us.” Atem’s smile was a little stronger, but still melancholy as Yugi left a lingering kiss on his cheek. He turned back to watch as his husband settled into a curled ball. He knew Atem would not go back to sleep until he was back at his side. His husband loved both his sisters far too much to allow them to be unguarded, even if it put his own health at risk. 

Yugi felt the same. He had come to love the pair. His Little Love’s passing left a wound in his heart. She had been the sneaky one, often spiriting her twin and Atem away from unwanted company. Set’s thunder and lightning were her only fear. Olufemi had run to them for comfort. She refused to go to anyone else. Yugi had been charmed by her wit when she had faced down another, older princess. Her smirk of victory had been reminiscent of her older brother’s. 

The palace felt dimmer without Olufemi’s light in it. It was mourning her too. Yugi could feel the emotions of the inhabitants in the air. The princesses weren’t just beloved by he and their brother. Everyone within the palace loved them. They grieved alongside their pharaoh and princess. It brought fresh tears to Yugi’s eyes, which in turn made the rain fall harder outside. 

“Lord Usire, what brings you to my humble apartments?” Mahado asked as he turned in his doorway. The sight of the god-dragon had startled him. 

“How safe are your apartments?”

“I have the same protective enchantments as Per’a’ah’s rooms. I thought he might want Olabisi moved somewhere safe. Come inside, my apprentice Mana and I were preparing a room for her to stay in.” 

“Thank you.” Yugi walked into the rooms, taking them in. The smell of heka, herbs, and faint smoke filled the air. A brunette bounded into the main room, pausing at the sight of him. “I take it you are Mana?” 

“And you’re At-I mean Per’a’ah’s husband.” She replied as she placed her fists on her hips. He grinned. There was fire in her eyes, and he could tell she was no rival for Atem. She loved him fiercely, of that there was no doubt. Her fierce love was platonic, as a friend.

“Mana!” Mahado hissed. “Show Usire the proper respect due to our dragon god!”

“It is fine, Mahado. Peace, Little Apprentice. I love my husband, and wish to return to his side quickly. If you would be so kind as to come with your master and I?” Her eyes narrowed, making the dark green turn almost black. She made an ‘after you’ motion. Yugi couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Mahado breathed easier when he realized Mana’s bluster amused Usire. 

Yugi wrapped himself around Atem when they entered the temple. Mana’s eyebrow shot up. It went even higher as her old friend returned the hold. The elder magician smiled as he lifted the sleeping princess into his arms. He had to drag his apprentice out by her ear, but that was par for the course. 

“I will watch over Olufemi now.” Atem nodded as he crawled onto the nest Yugi had made. The blankets smelled like Yugi, as he had wallowed around on them. He laid in the middle, eyes slipping closed.  
\-----------------------------

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem’s sleeping form. He had fallen asleep as soon as he had laid him on their bed. Kareem, the short black haired priest, had taken the princess’ body away. The mourning period had officially begun. A small army of servants had already paused respectfully at the entrance of their bedroom, refusing to enter until Usire gave them permission. They quietly gathered all of their clothing. 

It was placed before a young man, who separated the clothing. Nothing that was already dyed had been sent away. Those items were refolded and replaced in their respective chests. Yugi could only guess the servants were taking their white clothing to be dyed blue for mourning. When they were done, the group bowed lowly before their bed. As one, they backed out of the room. 

He sighed softly as he untangled himself from his husband. He closed the doors and turned back to the bed. Ra sat where he had lain, running his fingers through his mate’s hair. Yugi bowed, his forehead touching the floor. 

“Rise, Usire. My son shall not wake and we will not be interrupted. Did you recognize the scent on my daughter’s corpse?”

“There were two scents, one I do not recognize and the other is practically impossible to be there. A dragon was involved in some way. One with five talons like myself, if the wounds on Little Love’s chest are anything to go by. Why would they do this to Little Love? What would they have to gain by taking her life? If they wanted Atem, it would be me they would need to target. He would not marry another as long as I live.” Ra nodded, his aged red eyes heavy with grief. 

“I raised my boy well in my human life. Usire, I know how deeply you love him, and I am grateful he has you at his side. However, you must tell him. You know of what I speak. Do this and I shall talk Isis into sending your progeny early.” 

“I understand. He will hate me.”

“Then you do not know your husband as well as I, his father.” With those words, Ra vanished. Yugi stepped out of the room, letting the rain fall on his face. It slowly soaked his clothing and skin. His mind raced. Ra spoke true. He could not keep Atem in the dark about what he had done. His confession could turn his treasured mate against him, but he had faith in the sun god’s words. For now, he would enjoy the feel of rain against his skin and the sound of his husband’s breathing in his ears.  
Atem woke later to the sight of Yugi in the rain as it poured. It was a beautiful sight to him. The other turned to him when it was clear he was awake. He went to the entry way of his balcony. Wet hands clasped his as they pulled him out into the storm. Yugi was stunning when he smiled. Atem kissed him, arms wrapping around his neck. His husband’s palms slid to his sides and held steady there. 

“I have something I need to tell you, Treasure. It will not be easy for you to hear, and I fear how you will treat me after.” 

“What is it you must tell me? Does it have anything to do with my Beloved One’s death?”

“No. Set did not withhold the rains. I did. I withheld the rains and caused the drought that brought you to my temple.” The words spilled from his lips quickly. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. He was prepared for his mate’s anger. Instead, a hand cupped his face gently while Atem brought them back into the dry bedroom. 

“It is alright. I understand why you do so. You were alone for so long, and I do not think I could ever understand such loneliness you felt.” 

“I did not do it because I was lonely! I did it because I knew you would agree to be mine in return for the rains! I did it because I have loved you from the moment your soul; your beautiful, wonderful soul was created! I did it because I need you as any human needs air, water, and food to live!” 

“Sh.” Atem stroked his face gently. “I am upset that you would deny your faithful the rains needed to live, but I am also honored. I am honored to be loved by one who would go so far for me. Why did you not come when I came of age to wed? Why did you not present yourself as a suitor?” 

“You have seen this human form of mine, have you not? It is not impressive nor eye catching.” 

“Yugi, my dragon, you are beautiful in either form. My eyes are always on you when you enter the room. In what ways are you not impressive? Your human eyes are like the amethyst gems we are given in tribute. Your skin is like fresh cow’s milk and as soft as a newborn babe. You are as warm as a bed warmed by hot coals. You take such wonderful care of me, and stand beside me.” Atem paused as Yugi shook his head. He pulled away from his mate. 

“I am small in either form. I cannot even hold my own against my brethren guardians! I have withheld the rains to obtain my mate. I lied by omission to bind you to me. Answer me true, Atem. Would you have agreed to wed me, had you known I withheld the rains for that very reason?” 

“I love you, Yugi. I would still marry you, maybe not so quickly, but I would still choose you. You are my Usire, my Yugi, my dragon. I can see how much you love me. You watch me with such ardent adoration. My heart is yours. I do not care that you are small compared to your father. You are perfectly sized for me! Yugi, you have me at your side! You do not need to hold your own against Ra’s bird and Obelisk! I am your sword and you are my shield.”

Atem lifted his arms, tears prickling at his eyes. They had already begun to trail down Yugi’s face, dripping slowly from his chin. He threw himself into his mate’s arms. They sank to the floor near the bed. He shushed his husband softly, pressing reassuring kisses to his face. The pair sat on the floor for some time. 

“I am sorry, Treasure.”

“All is forgiven, my dragon. Share your burdens with me?” Yugi smiled softly as he laid his head on Atem’s shoulder. 

“Do you know your father is Ra?” 

“Yes. Father explained this to me before he departed this world. What does Father have to do with us?”

“I have been charged with trying to find Little Love’s killer. My ability to smell is one of the best among the gods. I caught two scents on her body. I do not know one, but the other I do. I do not know how the dragon it belongs to is involved. Ra told me to confess my sin to you as well. It comes with a brighter note, Treasure. We may be able to have our first child earlier than the end of our first year.” He smiled at the thought. “After Little Love has been laid to rest, we can try.”

“Yugi, will you explain how we will get our child again? I love Olufemi, but she would understand that I want something happy to look forward to. I do not want to cry anymore this day.”

“Alright.” Yugi pulled a blanket from their bed, having noticed subtle shivers from Atem. He wrapped them in it tightly. His inner fire soon had them curled cozily warm around each other. “Before I can perform the magic needed, we will make love. Unlike consummating our marriage, you will take me. I must have your essence inside my body. After, I will turn our bed into a nest, so do not be surprised to find pieces of our jewelry, small gold or silver objects in the blankets. I will lay the egg in my true form, which should be the size of a cat.

“Once the egg is laid, the incubation time for our child will vary. A daughter will hatch within three moon cycles and a son in five. Twin children will hatch in a random number of moon cycles. I hope we have twins.” 

“If we do, how shall we decide who names them? I shall be happy even if we have one child. I hope our twins are a son and daughter. I have always wanted a daughter to name Khepri.” Yugi grinned at him. 

“Then as long as we have a daughter, she will be Khepri. Our son I shall name Khonsu, so that our children are our sun and moon. Atem, would you want more than two children with me?” 

“If we could, I would fill our palace with our children. I sense something in your eyes, my love.”

“I do not think we could fill the palace, as the magic takes much from me. We can try our best.” Atem kissed him passionately. Hands made to wonder over his body, but he caught them. “Treasure, I do not think it proper to make love now. I know you wish for a distraction from our grief, but I will not allow this. I will not allow our love making to become a coping mechanism for your problems or grief.”

“And if I merely wanted to feel your skin against mine?”

“I shall allow that.” Atem snuggled close, content with Yugi near him. He kissed his head. The next seventy days would be hard, but Yugi knew his mate would grieve so they could move on. His eyes flashed bright yellow as he silently vowed to find the one who killed their young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went ahead and posted this, even though ch 5 isn't written yet. I have had a bad past two days, so I thought editing and posting this would cheer me up. A few notes: In ancient Egypt, blue was the color of mourning. It might take longer to get out ch 5, and feel free to come follow/bug me on Tumblr! My blog is Tyrant's Den, and I have the same handle as here. :)


	5. In Which There is New LIfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am 100% #sorrynotsorry about this chapter, and use one of my head cannons. New life's starting in the palace.

Yugi glanced over at Atem as they stood before the entryway of the palace’s main hall. Both were dressed in blue, the only other color was his tail and the scarlet cloak. It brought a sad smile to his face to see his wedding gift clasped around his shoulders. He leaned over to nuzzle his mate’s cheek. Atem turned into the gesture, pressing his forehead against his husband’s. He wrapped him in his arms. 

“Are you alright, Treasure? You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to. I shall fry anyone who tells you otherwise.” 

“I appreciate your words, my dragon. I owe it to Olufemi. She would have wanted the people to know of her passing and our union. Father raised us to think of Egypt before ourselves. He said one could only be a worthy Per’a’ah when one puts the people over oneself.” Yugi kissed him lightly. “Having you beside me makes me feel much calmer. I can do this, with you here.” 

“I am not going anywhere, Atem. We are a mated pair; a dragon-god and his Per’a’ah. My place is at your side, as your place is at mine. We will weather this together.” 

“I love you, Meri-I. You are breath taking today.” Yugi smiled as he leaned closer. He could steal a few more minutes with his mate. 

“I love you, Koibito. You are the breath that gives me life. It is time.” Reluctantly, they released each other from their hold. The gates opened, people flooding the wide courtyard. Atem held his arm to Yugi, who laid his on top. He angled his hand so that it could be held by his mate. “When you are ready, my treasure.” The pair moved as one to the beginning of the steps leading to courtyard. The people cheered at the sight of their Per’a’ah. 

“Good morn to you, our people.” Atem’s greeting was returned a thousand fold. It amazed Yugi. “We have glad tidings to bring, along with grief. Our joyful news is that we have wed! Beside us is our Prince-Consort, our god-dragon, Usire. He has blessed us with his hand. With our union, has come the end of the drought. The rain shall be plentiful as long as our consort desires.” Yugi’s smile grew large as the crowd roared. His tail wagged behind him. Children watched him in wonder because of it. He lifted a hand. 

“I vow to be as faithful to you as my mate is. I will support Per’a’ah to the best of my ability. I will not abandon you. As you can see the palace is in mourning. Princess Olufemi was stolen from us not long ago. We ask for your indulgence while we mourn. This is a great blow to us, and we will find the one responsible for her death.” Beside him, his mate’s lip quivered almost unnoticeably. Yugi turned from the crowd. He cupped Atem’s face and brought him close. “If you need to cry, cry. No one will think any different of you.” 

He broke. Atem’s arms wrapped vice like around him. He’d been trying so hard not to fall apart, but now here he was. He was unable to keep his emotions back. Yugi held him tightly, carding through his hair, rubbing circles on his back, rocking them as he whispered soothing words into his ear. He looked up as weight settled on his back. A child had run up the steps to hug him. 

“Forgive me, Per’a’ah! I couldn’t help it. I lost my grandmother a few moon cycles ago.” Atem swept the boy into his and Yugi’s arms. 

“There is nothing to forgive, Little One. I thank you for your empathy.” 

“Forgive my boy, Per’a’ah! He just took off so fast.” 

“You have raised a wonderful son. He has shown great compassion and you should be very proud of him. What is your name, Young One?” 

“Minkah, Lord Usire!” 

“Little Minkah, hold out your hand.” Yugi plucked a feather from his tail. He placed it in the boy’s hand. “What do you wish to be when you are grown?”

“I want to be a scribe, like my father.” 

“Then, take this to one of my temples when you are ready for schooling. You will be welcomed and trained well.”

“Thank you!” 

“No, Little Justice. Thank you.” Atem murmured as he kissed the top of the boy’s head. They sent him back to his mother. “I wish to retire, Meri-I. I am tired.”

“Of course, Treasure.” Yugi helped him stand, arms wrapped securely around him. They passed back into the palace.   
\----------------  
Atem rubbed his head as another wave of nausea swept over him. He longed to retire to his room, to Yugi’s arms, and Olabisi’s little remedies. However, Akanadin was droning on about something or other. When would he stop? The next wave was worse, causing him to groan softly. Isis was the closest to him. She glanced over, noting his rather pale face. 

“I believe we should wrap this up. I do not think Per’a’ah is well. Will one of the guards kindly fetch our Prince-Consort?” A guard nodded tightly as he slipped out. Atem leaned back in his throne as the nausea came and stayed. Isis and Mahado rushed to his side, one grasping his hand and the other pressing a hand to his forehead. “He just needs rest.”

The pair jumped out of the way as Usire’s dragon form curled around their Per’a’ah. Atem groaned as he rested his head against his husband’s scales. Yellow eyes looked at them. Isis repeated her assessment. He was off down the halls, his mate safely clutched in his claws. Usire placed him gently on their bed before turning back into his human form.

Yugi rushed about their room, throwing windows closed and tossing one of Atem’s ceremonial cloaks over the doors to their balcony. He lit incense scented in soft gentle smells. Next he stripped his mate of his jewelry and clothing, doing the same himself before shuffling them under the thin day blanket on their bed. 

“Do you feel better, Koibito?” He asked softly as he carded through Atem’s hair. He shifted against him, laying on his chest. 

“A little bit. Thank you, Meri-I. Is Koibito from your mother’s tongue?”

“Yes. It means ‘lover’. How long have you felt like this? I could have sworn you were well at the midday break.”

“I was. The nausea just came so suddenly. Some rest in your arms will do much good. I do not think I can return to court.”

“Sleep, Koibito. I will make sure you rest. No one shall disturb you as long as I am here.” Atem hummed as his eyes slipped closed. He listened to his husband’s heart beating, his breathing falling into sync. The nausea faded away slowly. He was asleep before it faded completely. Yugi played with his mate’s hair, drowsy, but not enough to sleep himself. He roused himself when he heard footsteps approaching their room. 

“Lord Usire.” The old priest, the one who smelled of Sobek, opened their den’s doors. “If Per’a’ah has returned to full health, he should return to court.”

“My mate has fallen asleep. Court can be cancelled for the rest of the day to ensure his health.” The older human’s eyebrow twitched. “I am sure the petitioners would agree, if they knew the cancellation was for Per’a’ah’s health.” Yugi was beginning to grow annoyed. The old man hadn’t left yet. If he said anything about waking Atem, well, he might find himself on the receiving end of his lightning. 

“My lord, with all due respect, it is Per’a’ah’s duty to the people.” Yugi shifted slowly, cradling his mate’s head as he set it on a pillow. His eyes were already changing. They glowed golden in the semi-darkness. 

“Are you suggesting I disturb my mate’s slumber? You obviously know nothing of dragons or those of us with divine blood. A dragon would never wake their mate, even more so when they are feeling ill. I shall give you to the count of three. If you have not left our den and closed the doors, I shall chaise you back to your den.”

Atem bolted up a few minutes later to his husband’s dragon roar and his uncle’s fearful scream. He gathered the light blanket around him before racing after the scarlet tail. His cheeks burned in embarrassment as he ran. Every person in the palace could tell he was nude under the blanket, but saving his uncle’s skin was more important than his chastity. At least, he had an argument about why Yugi couldn’t scare the daylights out of anyone who had and would see him. 

“Meri-I.” He spoke as he finally caught them. Akanadin was cornered against an outer wall. Usire’s massive body blocked his escape. From the way his tail flicked, Atem knew he was playing. “My dragon, please, you’ve given my uncle enough of a scare.” He groaned as the hall began to spin. The dragon-god curled about him, shrinking slightly. He took one look at him before retreating back to their bedroom. Yugi spent the rest of the day caring for him undisturbed.   
\--------------------  
“Isis.” Atem groaned as he sat on the chair. He rubbed his stomach, which could not decide if it wanted to be hungry or sick. She ignored him as she sat a clay bowl on his lap. She placed cup of milk beside him, and gestured for him to drink. He did as bid. He had learned very quickly that Isis was not to be trifled with when it came to simple remedies. He chugged the milk. As soon as the full amount hit his stomach, he was doubled over the bowl, vomit filling it. 

“As I suspected.” Isis sighed as she handed him a cool towel. “I know about your body, Per’a’ah. I know it is both male and female, and your womb is fertile. You are pregnant with Lord Usire’s child. The milk I had you drink was from a woman who recently gave birth to a son. You got ill. You are pregnant.” Atem looked at her in shocked silence. His eyes shifted back and forth in their sockets as he tried to think. 

“I have not had my bleeding since Yugi and I- The nausea does not come in the morning!”

“The nausea can come in the morning or the afternoon. Yours comes to you in the afternoon. Not having your cycle of bleeding is a good early sign of pregnancy. Forgive me for saying this, Per’a’ah, but you are gaining weight. Set the bowl aside and turn sideways for me.” He did so. Isis nodded. “You are beginning to show. When was your last cycle? The last time you remember?”

“A ten day before I wed Usire. We consummated our union not long after he scared you. I have not had my bleeding once after we wed.” 

“I can surmise conception was close to that moment. At the very latest, you are about three lunar cycles along.” Isis smiled gently as she placed a hand on Atem’s shoulder. “The news is wonderful. I know it seems so frightening, Per’a’ah, but you shall have me, the other advisors, Mana, Olabisi, and Usire at your side. When we can no longer hide your belly, I will suspend petitions for your health. 

“We can ready your bedroom for the birth closer to time. Per’a’ah?” Atem held a hand over his mouth. He looked at her with frightened eyes. “You are in shock.”

“Isis, I need- I need time.” 

“Go. I will send Lord Usire to you and suspend court for the rest of the day.” He fled to his rooms as fast as he could. He curled into a ball. Tears flowed from his eyes. He couldn’t believe it! It was almost as if Amun knew his sister would be taken, and was giving him a new life to care for. He cried into a pillow, not sure why. Perhaps he cried just for the sake of crying. 

Eventually his sobs quieted as he tired. Atem let himself fall asleep. He was exhausted. Yugi slipped in when the crying had stopped. He sighed softly as he pulled the thin blanket back. Slowly, so he would not wake his mate, he stripped him. He chuckled softly at how his stomach was now pudgy. He secretly loved it. It looked so much like a belly in the early stages of showing a pregnancy. 

He rubbed his hand over it. Yugi frowned. He must be imagining things. He had felt the spark of life in his mate. It had to be his imagination. Creating an egg was the only way they could have children. He couldn’t have gotten so lucky. He wrapped his arms around Atem, holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Hermaphrodite!Atem head cannon started when I once asked myself how I would go about doing an mpreg. I googled if hermaphrodites could have children. Theoretically, they can, but practically no. It all depends on the womb fully maturing. The pregnancy test is one of the tests used in ancient Egypt. I picked the one that would be the easiest. Also, I can imagine Isis as the healer who'd give the torture test when ticked. 
> 
> Minkah- Name for a boy meaning 'Justice'


	6. How Does a Male Dragon Lay an Egg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Atem explains his body as it was explained to him, Yugi and Atem go to the marshlands, and an egg is laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: In the sex scene this chapter, Yugi stays in his dragon form. I debated a lot on whether to have it the way it is or have Yugi in human form. I decided to have him in dragon form, as it make more sense if he's already in that form to do the spell work to create their egg and then lay it. Also there's blood.

Atem lounged in his private garden. He was curled under a grove of palm trees deep in the garden. The past seventy days had been hard. He could feel Olufemi’s absence more and more every day. His heart was at the heaviest it had been. He had already ordered his father’s tomb to be reopened, to bury his beloved one with their father and mother.

It wouldn’t be much longer until it was resealed with her inside it. His hands molded around his lower abdomen as he thought. The palace was beginning to talk. He was gaining weight far too quickly, and his belly was starting to look swollen with the impossible. People were starting to suspect. Even more so as his afternoon sickness hadn’t faded away. This was his biggest fear.

He had taken to hiding from Yugi. How was he to explain this? He had kept this secret for so long. He’d only been nine harvests when he had awoken to bloody sheets. It still frightened him to see so much blood. His father had gently explained then, even as he had trembled in his arms. Atem frowned. He couldn’t really find it in himself to feel anything but joy at the moment. His womb held Yugi’s child. A child he already loved dearly.

“There you are, Treasure! I’ve been looking for you all day!” Yugi trotted over to him. He hadn’t been able to do more than catch fleeting glimpses of his mate during the day. They hadn’t even discussed what Isis’ verdict on Atem’s strange illness was. “What did Isis say was causing you to be ill? Have you eaten something bad?”

“Yugi, what do you know about Per’a’ah father directly by Ra?” His husband knelt by him. Violet eyes watched him carefully. A hand smoothed over his torso to stop on his slightly distended belly.

“I thought I kept imagining things when I hold you at night. I never thought I would be so lucky. Seems I used the wrong hole, but I’m not sorry at all.” He replied, a smug look on his face as he nuzzled his mate’s bump. “Come inside, and explain it in detail to me?” Yugi coaxed him up, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. His purr could be heard as they walked through the garden.

“I am a son of Ra. When the stars are just right, Ra’s child will be born as both male and female. Father explained that even though I am both, I choose which I want to be seen as. Goddess Isis gives us the ability to procreate. She makes our wombs fertile.” Atem murmured, voice as low as could be. “Father called it a blessing. He often spoke of it as the ultimate freedom from the shackles of Per’a’ah.”

“I should say so. Not many of your ancestors had the chance to freely marry and love whom they desired. Then again, you didn’t get the chance either.”

“We have talked about this, my beloved dragon.” Atem countered swiftly. Yugi ushered him into their room with a grin. He knew it would take a little more time for his husband to see he truly loved him. He groaned softly as the first wave of today’s sickness hit him. Yugi hurried to his side, leading him across the room. He accepted the help crawling into bed. “I love you, Yugi.”

“And I love you, my treasured mate.” He unclasped a golden bracer as he had every afternoon. “Shall I have a servant fetch Isis or Mahado?”

“No. I want your loving attentions.” Yugi smiled as he continued to undress his mate. He made short work of the task with practiced ease. In his excitement, his tail appeared, flicking quickly with his immense joy. His hands smoothed over dark skin pulled taught over his developing child. “Are you happy?” Atem asked quietly.

“I am joyous. My mate is pregnant with my child. Could- Never mind.” He stopped with a shake of his head. Yugi moved around their room, throwing cloth over windows and the balcony doors. Next he lit several small candles littered safely around.

“Yugi, what were you going to say?” Atem lazily rolled over to watch his husband. The semi darkness was wonderful for the nausea. Yugi lit a thin stick of incense before placing it in the holder.

“It is nothing, Treasure. Just a stray thought.” His mate motioned for him to join him on the bed.

“Tell me anyway? I enjoy hearing your thoughts. After all, my dragon and my joyful one have both been my pillars.”

“I still want to have an egg.” Yugi mumbled. He buried his face in his mate’s neck. Atem’s natural sandalwood scent soothed him. “I am overjoyed you are with child, but I still want to create an egg.”

“Then we shall. Isis told me earlier I could still go to the marshlands for a little longer. We will figure things out when we are ready. …Stay here with me, Meri-I.”

“Certainly. When will we lay Little Love to rest?”

“Kareem reported the embalmers should complete her process tomorrow, and he has her procession ready for two days after that. Yugi?” The heat in his wine colored eyes warmed Yugi’s blood. He smiled as he purred deeply. His mate’s eyes flicked away coyly.

“I know that look. I like being on the receiving end of that look.” Yugi frowned, turning toward the entryway of their den. He flicked his tail over Atem. He was the only one allowed to see his mate’s nude form.

“What is the matter, my dragon?” Atem asked as he curled closer. He stroked the soft down on his husband’s tail. He loved the feel of feathers on his skin. Yugi kissed his cheek.

“There are four or five people heading this way.” A soft knock cut off anything else he was going to say. Mahado poked his head into the room. He remembered the last time when Akanadin had barged in. The older man was still sore from running so hard.

“I see Per’a’ah will need the afternoon free. Will we need to tell petitioners to come tomorrow morn?”

“No. I shall be there shortly.” Yugi replied before his mate could say anything. “I am your consort, so allow me to share this responsibility.”

“I want you here with me.”

“I know, Treasure, but we cannot turn away our people. I shall send Little Joy and Mana to you.” Mahado shook his head fondly as he obeyed Usire’s dismissive wave. He had become rather fond of the dragon-god and was delighted his friend had such a loving husband.

“Return to me as soon as you are finished for the day?”

“That was my plan. Atem, when I return, you may have your way with me.” Yugi kissed Atem deeply, a promise in the way their lips slid against each other. He reluctantly let his husband go. He made sure he was comfortable, and under the light blanket, before leaving. 

* * *

 

Deep laughter met Yugi’s ears as he returned to his den. It brightened his heart to hear it. Atem hadn’t smiled or laughed much while he mourned. He walked into the sitting area, where Mana was seated across from Olabisi. A game was placed between them. Atem had been coaxed into a long robe of deep Nile blue and was stretched on a couch. His face lit up as his eyes met Yugi’s.

“My wondering dragon has returned to me!” He said in an amused tone. His husband morphed into his dragon form as he floated across the room. Usire curled around him. He laid his muzzle against his shoulder. Atem stroked his scales affectionately. “Now, Mana, how do you plan to get out of this one? Joyful One has you near the rocks!”

“Oh, hush you! I know you’re helping her! You’re ridiculously bad at signing moves to Bisi!”

“How dare!” Atem rushed out. Beside him, his dragon chuckled at the banter. He knew his mate was only playing. “I should have Yugi strike you with his divine lightening!”

“ _That would be a grave misuse of my powers. However, I could be persuaded_.” Mana turned to stare at him with her mouth open. “ _You’ll catch something in your mouth with it like that_.”

“He can talk in that form?!” Olabisi rolled her eyes as she rapped on the table. She turned to her. “Fine! I concede! You’re all just ganging up on me! Usire, they’ve been abusing me for hours!”

“ _I see. That would leave me with a rather naughty mate and young to deal with. In all seriousness, I would like to be alone with my mate now. I am tired_.”

“Ra’s light is dying, and that means my Joyful One needs to be off to her own bed. Mana, please, do at least some of the scroll work Mahado gave you before you retire. He doesn’t do it for his health.” Yugi nuzzled Olabisi as she wrapped her arms around his scaly head. He did the same for Mana, who gave him a wonderful scratch behind one of his horns. Atem hugged them both.

“ _Come, Koibito. Let us make our egg_.” Yugi untangled from him, his serpentine body weaving around. He passed into their bedroom. He lounged his body on their bed, making it large enough for his tail to hang over onto the chests at the foot. “ _If you don’t mind, I would like to stay in my true form_.”

“You would submit to me in your dragon form? You would allow it?”

“ _We are mated, and our trips to the marshland are not confined to pleasuring you in my human form. You need only to ask, and I would take you to the marshlands as Usire. Our child is not too big inside you. I believe you can straddle my underbelly without too much strain_.” Atem nodded as he untied the robe. He hadn’t made the effort to don anything else besides it. He climbed into bed. Yugi rolled onto his back, baring his black belly. Yellow eyes watched as he mounted him. “ _Move back closer to my hind legs. You are sitting on my cock slit_.”

“Sorry, Meri-I.” He scooted back, watching as the tapered tip of a pink appendage appeared. “May I?”

“ _Atem, I am yours to do with as you please_.” Atem massaged the area around the slit. He was pleased as Yugi’s cock slid out farther. He moaned after he had coaxed his husband’s dick to fullness. His fingers itched to touch. He dug his fingers into the pink flesh. He pulled the organ back against his body, glad it was so flexible. Usire moaned in his dragon voice.

The heat from the cock spread through him. Atem’s own dick hardened at the freedom he was given and the slick feeling of his husband’s against him. While his dragon was bigger in this form, rutting against him was by no means any less satisfying. He moaned. He let his body savor the sensations before a hand went wondering.

“Yugi, I need oil. I do not want to hurt you.” A bowl manifested precariously on his thigh. His traveling fingers caught onto another smaller slit just under Yugi’s cock. He circled the slit. His husband mewled. “Is this it? Is there where I need to thrust my cock?”

“ _Yes! Take me to the marshlands! I need you, Koibito_!” He whined lowly in the back of his throat. Atem swirled his fingers in the oil, like he had other times before. He circled the slit again, before pressing his slickened finger into the gap. A hybrid sound of mewl and purr left his husband. He looked up to his head on the side, both mouths slightly parted, and yellow eyes half lidded. He took his time. He savored the image of his dragon below him as he pleasured him.

“Do you think your body is ready for me, Meri-I?” He took the answering whine as a yes. Atem adjusted his body, taking into account the angle needed and mindful of his belly. He slid his cock slowly into Yugi, unprepared for the heat. It felt like he would be burned. He continued on, knowing he was safe. “You are so warm, Yugi.”

He withdrew slowly, dragging his nails along the hard cock in front of him. Yugi moaned deep in his throat. A keening wail left him as Atem slammed back into him. He tried to lay still enough to not buck his mate. It was hard with such pleasure swimming through his body. His back talons convulsed with the need to grip something.

Atem closed his eyes. He let himself fall into the movements. Yugi’s scales slid against his skin like soft leather, heightening his touch. Heat rolled off his dragon in waves. He moaned. He couldn’t last much longer. Yugi roared loudly as his mate nipped at the pick flesh of his cock. Cum flowed over his scales, some getting onto the other’s face.

He orgasmed himself not long after. He watched Yugi’s cock retreat back into his slit. He stretched across his belly, nuzzling the scales lovingly. His body was still so warm. It lulled him into a doze.

“ _Atem, I need you to remove yourself. I want to perform the spell and cuddle you in my human form_.” He lazily did as asked. Atem curled into a ball, falling asleep. Yugi chuckled softly as he curled around him. Perhaps he could stay in his true form a little longer.

* * *

 

Atem woke later to a weak whimper. He blinked his sleep blurred eyes. He couldn’t tell if he had dreamt the sound or not. It came again. He realized Yugi’s dragon form was on top of him, front and back paws gripping him tightly. His tail was between his legs, but he felt nothing of his cock. His inner thighs were slick with something.

“Yugi? Meri-I, what is wrong? Are you hurt?!” The talons around him tightened. He slid a hand between them, to feel the slickness on his skin. He held his hand out into the moonlight. “Yugi, why are you bleeding?!” A yowl of pain answered him. He felt a hardness slide out of Yugi. He tightened his knees around it as his husband slid off him. He transformed into his human form, exhausted. Atem leaned over him. He looked worried.

“Sorry, Koibito. I didn’t want you to wake up while I laid our egg. At least I had hoped you wouldn’t. I need to sleep, Atem. Sh. I’ll heal by mid-morning. I’ll be sore for the next few days. Wrap our egg up, so it doesn’t get cold.” Yugi was out. Atem kissed his cheek. He wrapped the cat sized egg up in the bloodied bedding. After, he stole into the bathroom. He came back with a bowl of warmed water and some clean cloth.

Yugi groaned in his sleep as Atem gently cleaned the blood from his body. He cleaned his own thighs, then their egg. He wrapped it back up in cleaner, thicker cloth. After putting things away, Atem tucked the egg between he and Yugi. He curled around it as he laid there. It pulsed softly against his pregnant belly.

“Can you feel your sibling, my little dragon? I hope you both are born on the same day. It would make me so happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The sex scene gave me a bit of trouble as earlier stated, so it's not some of my best work. The egg laying's shorter than I wanted it, but that's the way it wrote itself. Feel free to leave a comment or question. If it won't be a spoiler I shall answer! Also you can find me on Tumblr under the same user name. Do go give my blog a look. There are a lot of fic scenes from other fics I'm working on, and few stand alone one shots or one shot series. They're all puzzleshipping. I've got parts of a Corpse Bride au up, a mail order groom au, and a Moulin Rouge one shot series that's starting, to name a few.


	7. Surprise in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time. That is all. :) And a surprise for Yugi...
> 
> Urbi- Female name meaning princess

Atem looked up as Seto entered his ante chamber. He bowed his head before sitting in a cushioned chair. He removed his headdress, eyes flicking to see into the bedroom. Usire was curled around something, glints of gold, silver, and gems could be seen. He lifted an eyebrow as he turned back to the Pharaoh.

“Yugi has laid our egg. Our bed has become a nest, and he has hidden our jewelry in the cloth. It is rather amusing. We’ve turned it into a game of sorts. I remove anything I find and he puts it back. Although, he’s hidden away my crown in there. I haven’t found it or seen it since before my morning bath.”

“And the rumors of you, Cousin? Is it true Usire impregnated you?”

“It is. Seto, I am happy, and he makes me happy. I am scared. I know what to expect, but I worry if either of my children will be healthy. I am scared to loose either of them.” He rubbed his belly absently.

“Uncle would never let that happen. He would send Lady Isis and Lady Hathor themselves to deliver the babes. We both know it is so. How are you? Is your sickness getting better?”

“Yes. The afternoon sickness is passing, but I find myself craving for such strange things. Just this morning I wanted nothing but grapes, honey, and pomegranate juice. I had the honey brought to me in a bowl and I dipped the grapes into it. Olabisi has gone to fetch me pomegranate seeds and fresh milk. Isis has said I cannot drink wine or anything alcoholic.

“Yugi is still sore from laying our egg. He has slept so much today. Mahado gave me some salve to rub into his hips and thighs earlier. It should be helping with the soreness. Is Uncle still angry?”

“No. I have been making Father rest. He will be happy to know about your children. Urbi is growing like papyrus! I have my hands full with her.” Atem chuckled along with Seto. “But she is so smart! She misses her big cousins. I shall bring her and Father next time. Urbi loves babes. I bring her a new one every time you send me away on a trip.”

“Perhaps that is why I send you away? We must keep our little princess happy. …Seto, cousin, what have you found in relation to Olufemi?”

“It was a dragon of some kind. We think. Shada thinks it may have been someone using a dragon’s claw as a weapon. We are not the only nation to worship dragons, however, we are one of a handful where it is illegal to harm them.”

“What do you think of Shada’s theory?”

“I think it is a valid theory, but cannot be proven without more evidence.” Seto rose slowly. “You look tired, Cousin. Take the next few days to rest before Olufemi’s burial. Go curl up with our great god-dragon, I know you want to.” Atem smacked him playfully as he stood.

“If I am to rest, then let the palace rest too. Bring Uncle and Urbi by for dinner. We shall all dine together like when we were younger.” He nodded as he left the chamber. Atem walked into his bedroom. He flung his robe over a nearby daybed. He climbed into bed, careful of the jewelry buried in the bedding. He settled, only to have something poke into his thigh. He grabbed the item. His eyes gave Yugi and unamused glare as he pulled out his crown.

Usire laughed. “ _Remember you love me, Koibito! Seto’s visit has put you into better spirits. I am glad for that_.” His scarlet tail flicked over his thigh. Atem huffed. He curled closer, propping his head just behind Yugi’s head crest, and between two of his spikes. He nuzzled his mate’s belly, feeling the pulse of their egg under his own stomache. “ _The children are talking to each other. Can you feel it_?”

“Yes. Is that what it means when our egg and my womb glows?” Yugi hummed. The pair dozed, content with the other’s presence. “Yugi,” Atem spoke some time later. “I love you so much. Thank you for loving me.”

“ _I should be thanking you, Atem. I have lost my family, and here you are, loving me and starting a new family with me. Sometimes I think Hathor has played me for fool; that this is too good, but I remember you look at me with the same loving look in both forms. I love you more every day_.”

“Do you think you would be up to having dinner with Seto, his daughter, and Uncle?”

“ _As long as we can eat here. Mahado’s salve has worked wonders, but my soreness is still rather great. I can try returning to my human form, but I will not be able to move much. Akanadin will need to behave himself. …Seto has a daughter?_ ”

“Yes. My cousin married a foreign woman, Kisara. She unfortunately passed a year ago from illness. She was very quiet, but not from nerves. Kisara was someone you listened to when she spoke. She was a listener, and an unofficial advisor. Urbi, her and Seto’s daughter, has no color in her hair and the Nile in her eyes. She is two harvests.”

“ _Will Little Joy join us_?”

“I can ask her, see if she would like to, when she brings my food.”

“ _Later, after a delightful nap with you_.” Atem chuckled as Yugi settled more. He purred like a great cat at the sound. “ _But you may have your food, and Little Joy can snuggle with us_.”

* * *

 

Yugi grimaced as he shifted in the padded chair Atem had brought in for him. Even in human form he was sore. He was thankful it wasn’t as painful as his true form. He was rather disappointed Olabisi wasn’t joining them. He was looking forward to telling her about her future status as an aunt. His mate leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.

“What is on your mind, Meri-I? You seem distant.”

“I was thinking about Little Joy. Her light is missed here.”

“My cousin has Urbi with him. You will love her as much as our Joyful One. She is a delight, even if we have all spoiled her terribly. We will see Olabisi soon. She is in our rooms everyday.” Atem said. He rubbed the thick blanket wrapped around their egg. His other hand was set on the growing curve of his belly. “The children are content. They are not talking, but I can just feel contentment. I do not know exactly how I know this.”

“Our children are divine, Koibito, and you are their mother. It is normal for divine children to talk or send emotions to their mother. I did the same with Momma.”

“I wish they were here, in my arms already.” He smiled. “They wish the same.”

“Can they tell you if they are males, females, or one of each?”

“They do not want to, and I do not want to know until they come out into the world. You shall just have to wait, Yugi.”

“Do my old ears deceive me?! Do I hear talk of children?!” Akanadin said as he hobbled into the room. Yugi winced as Atem sent him an unhappy glance. Seto followed after, a tiny fair haired child in his arms.

“Yes, Uncle. Usire and I are expecting children. I am pregnant and Usire has created an egg. Come, come and see! Bring our princess over as well!” He pressed his uncle’s weathered hand to his belly. He chuckled as he felt a pulse of energy. Next he unwrapped their egg, letting the other three rub the bright scarlet shell.

“My brother would be very proud, if he was here.” Akanadin said softly. Atem smiled at him, knowing there was a tear in his uncle’s eye.

“He is, I assure you. I could not marry my mate without his blessing. It is very rude in my mother’s culture.” Yugi said. “Ra is an old coot who knows everything that goes on in this palace.”

“Meri-I, please do not talk about my father’s divine form like that. Are we all hungry?” Servants filtered in. They placed trays of various fruits, bread, and wine on the table.

“Hung’y! Ah-Ah!” Urbi waved her hands toward Atem. He gladly took her. Seto shook his arms.

“She’s almost too heavy to carry around anymore. Do you mind?”

“Not at all, Cousin! It will be practice for my own children. Are you feeling any better Uncle?”

“A fair bit. How long until I am a great uncle?”

“Five more cycles, hopefully. I pray every night our children are born the same day. I long for twins.” He sighed. Diner went smoothly, with Urbi getting more food into her mouth than on her dress. Yugi stayed civil with Akanadin. He saw a side to the old priest he hadn’t expected. He doted on his nephew, son, and granddaughter. His voice was softer, more caring. He felt he understood him better. He cared for the people, and only wanted Atem to do his best for them. He smiled as they settled for the night.

He still needed to talk to Ra about something.

* * *

 

Yugi kissed Atem’s cheek gently, so he would not wake. He tucked their scarlet egg close to him. He wrapped his mate’s arms around it. He smiled as he watched him sleep. He curled around it, covering the egg with his body. Their young was safe in Atem’s care. His mate was safe in the palace. He kissed him softly again.

“I’ll be back close to dawn. I promise, Koibito. I need to ask your father something important. I love you, Atem.” With a soft groan, he turned into his dragon form. He flew off into the pitch black sky. Hidden in the private royal garden was a figure. It moved across the ground like a snake in the sand. Gold glinted dully in the moonlight as it disappeared into the bedroom.

Atem groaned softly as Yugi’s hot dragon breath flowed over the skin of his back. He tightened his arms around their egg. He nuzzled the warm shell. The low growl startled him into wakefulness. His eyes widened as he pushed his egg behind him. Where had Yugi gone?! Why was this strange dragon here?!

“ _Tell me, Human, why do you smell like a dragon_?” Said the dragon. It had a commanding feminine voice.

“I am Usire’s mate.” He noticed the dragon’s scales were gold in Khonsu’s soft light. Her three paws each held five talons. Her right front limb was missing from the elbow down. His heart ached for her. He shifted closer, arms opened. “Lady Dragon, who has dared hurt you?!”

“ _I do not know. I cannot remember very clearly. I do know my limb was forged into a weapon of sorts. The dragon I saw is far too small to be Usire, my Usire_.” She growled.

“You are Lady Akemi? Mate of the sleeping Usire? Mother of Usire-Yugi?” The dragon’s pale violet eyes lit up as she nodded. He shifted to show her the bundled egg. He unwrapped it, touching the shell to his skin. Her head tilted, like she could feel the pulse.

“ _I am Yugi’s mate, Atem. This is our egg, and I am pregnant with our other child_.” Akemi nuzzled the egg and his belly. She climbed onto the bed. She pushed him back toward the headboard. He shifted. Atem pulled his egg after him. He laid back down. She curled around him protectively. He settled his egg between them, closer to Akemi’s scales.

“ _Why does my mate sleep? Where did my precious boy go? Usire and I taught that boy better than to leave his mate alone_!”

“I do not know where Yugi went. I think he said he would return before dawn. Lord Usire was injured badly in the fighting. He swore not to wake until you returned to his side. Lady Akemi-“

“ _Mama Akemi or Mama_.” She said.

“Mama Akemi, you look exhausted. Why do you not rest and wait for Meri-I here with me?” She shifted her head to see Atem better. He placed his hand on her head scales to rub gently. “Mama?” Akemi hummed. “Yugi will be so happy to see you. He has missed you so much.”

“ _I shall be happy to see him too. There is much to talk about, but now is time to rest_.”


	8. Preparing for a Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi has a meeting with Ra, gets his surprise, and preparing for a royal funeral.
> 
> If you came here first, please go read ch 7. This update was a two for one!

Yugi lowered his head as he landed on Ra’s barge. He growled lowly in pain. His brothers glanced at him worriedly. He wished he could change back into his human form. His body wasn’t as sore in that form. Ra looked at him and nodded. He morphed quickly.

“Thank you, Ra.” He said as knelt in respect.

“You may rise. Congratulations are in order for you. Usire and my son are to be parents. May my grandchildren turn you both grey as Atem had done to me!” Ra chuckled in amusement. The woman beside him walked down the dais. She smiled.

Her dark brown eyes were bright, like Atem’s. Her fingers were long and slender like his mate’s. He made to ask who she was, but she ushered him into a plush chair. She winked at him. The other gods raised their goblets. They cheered him, stealing Yugi’s attention.

“What do you have to report?” Ra asked as he leaned over. The mysterious woman had already joined an impromptu dance. “Atem’s mother, Kiya.” He replied to his unanswered question. “Banafrit is with Olufemi.”

“Princess Olufemi was not killed by a dragon. A dragon would not be so messy or leave a body. We would only eat a human for food, nothing else. I believe she was killed by someone in the palace. Probably one of the foreign princesses calling the palace home. Their rooms are not that far away from mine and Atem’s. They live in the Ipet, across the private garden.

“I have my suspects, but I do not have anything to definitively say who did it. I am positive that the weapon was dragon related. Multiple swings of a single bladed weapon, like a sword, or some kind of multi bladed weapon. I need to talk to Atem about this, see if I can gain access to my suspects’ rooms.

“The weapon was forged from some part of my mother.” Yugi paused for a moment. Ra rubbed his back in sympathy. “I can find the weapon from her scent. If I can find it, I find who killed Little Love before they can strike again.”

“You also have a question.”

“I wish to speak to the Ogdoad.”

“I will ask, but I cannot promise anything. Now, return to my son before your deadline.”

* * *

 

“ _Momma_!?” Akemi raised her head from behind Atem’s shoulder. He breathed softly in sleep. She smiled as she saw Yugi. He shifted into his human form and crawled into bed. Atem blinked sleepily as he sat up. “Back to sleep, Koibito. You need to save your strength.”

“As you wish, Meri-I.” He wrapped around his husband. Yugi chuckled as his eyes locked on their egg. It was tucked safely by his mother. Atem nuzzled him. “Sleep now. Talk morning.”

“ _Your mate is right. We shall talk in the morning. We have all the time in the world. My boys need to rest_.”

* * *

 

Atem smiled as he watched children play in the public gardens. He sat on the window seat. He straightened his robes around him. His hands rubbed over his belly. Five more lunar cycles and his own children would be here. He just had to get through his Beloved One’s burial. Her preparations were done, but it taken an extra day. That was alright. He was in no hurry, at least until Yugi was fully healed. He had promised his husband.

He had control of their room, spending quality time with his mother. Atem and Akemi had taken to each other instantly. She’d insisted on dressing him herself. She had picked his robe, a pale blue one. Yugi had draped the scarlet cloak around him.

“Per’a’ah, where is Lord Usire?” Mahado walked over to him. “How are you?”

“Yugi’s mother has found her way home. I decided to give them the morning. I am fine, my friend.” He shifted to allow the other a place to sit. He sat heavily on the window. His eyes trailed his friend’s form.

“The nobles are beginning to talk. They say Usire has worked an enchantment on you. That you are with his child.”

“It is true, but not by enchantment. I was born as both male and female. My father was Ra in human form. Isis can also confirm my unusual body. We also have an egg made by Yugi’s magic.”

“I am happy for you, my friend. Are you happy?”

“Very. I supposed we should announce that we are expecting, but not until Olufemi has been put to rest. I miss her, Mahado. My Joyful One has not spoken much. I worry about her.”

“She grieves as you do. Princess Olabisi cannot express herself like others. While you have sought out others, Olabisi does not have any one else. We do not understand her as well. Why do you not go spend time with her?”

“Thank you, my friend. I shall do just that.”

* * *

 

Yugi found Atem after midday in a shaded pavilion. Olabisi was with him, a Senet board between them. His mate had a patient smile on his face. The young girl looked happier than he had seen her recently.

“Koibito, Little Joy, time to eat the midday meal. Who is winning?” Olabisi reached for him. He settled beside her, accepting her hug. She climbed into his lap. He let her stay, watching the pair finish their game. Yugi lifted her. Atem chuckled as he rose. “Come along, Atem. Momma waits for us. Can you believe it, Little Joy? My momma found her way home!”

Her eyes lit up as her hands moved. His mated chuckled. “Joyful One says that is good news and is excited to meet her. She is happy for you.”

“Thank you, Olabisi. Momma will love you. She has always loved younglings. She’s waiting for us in the sitting room. The food should be there with her. Have you told her?”

“I wanted to wait and tell her with you.” The princess frowned as she looked at them. “Joyful One, while we have lost our Beloved One, the gods have seen fit to give us a bit of happiness. Yugi and I are expecting children.”

“One of our children is in Atem’s belly and the other is in an egg. Here, feel!” Yugi pressed Olabisi’s hand to her brother’s stomache. She felt around, gasping silently. She clapped her hands together.

“Thank you, Olabisi. She is happy to be an aunt. Do you think you could let her hold our egg?”

“Family is alright.” 

* * *

 

Akemi grinned as she watched the tiny human. Her intact arm combed through the girl’s red hair. She had both legs curled around the egg, along with an arm. She ate a slice of honey bread.

“You are so quiet, Olabisi! My mate and I could not take Yugi anywhere! He was always crashing into things. Whenever he would, Usire would always yell ‘my boy coming through!’” Atem laughed as he laid his head on Yugi’s shoulder. He looked unamused, but huffed. The arm around him tightened to pull him closer. He pressed a grape to Usire’s mouth. He accepted the offering before returning the favor. Akemi and Olabisi grinned at each other. “They look rather cozy together.” She whispered to the girl. She nodded.

“We can hear you, Momma.”

“Oh, I know. …I plan to go retrieve you father later.” She looked at Atem and his sister. “My mate will love you both.” There was a somber silence. Olabisi sat her food down. She placed her hands over Akemi’s heart and patted it three times. After she hugged her tightly.

“That is Little Joy’s way of saying ‘I love you.’”

“And I love you, Little One.”

* * *

 

Yugi watched as servants dressed his mate in blue robes. The cloth was fixed to cover his pregnant belly. The servants draped the scarlet cloak over his shoulders. The only jewelry he wore was his crown. Usire had been placed in blue as well. He wrapped Atem’s violet cloak around him. His own crown, a thin, tiny thing, was placed on his head with care. He shooed them away when he couldn’t take their fussing anymore. Atem dismissed his own as he chuckled. Yugi sighed. He rose and sat in his lap. His mate was beautiful, in a melancholy kind of way. Their foreheads touched as they just stared at each other.

“I am not ready for today.” Atem whispered.

“I am not either, but we will face it together. We need to show our Little Love how much we miss her. I will be right beside you.”

“Thank you. Meri-I, what of our egg?”

“We shall wrap it up in blue cloth, bring it with us. I cannot allow our young to be left behind. Anyone could come into our den while we are gone.” Atem rose from his lap. He picked up a discarded blue robe. He quickly changed the cloth around their egg. He lifted it into his arms. It pulsed warmly. A similar pulse came from his belly. He placed a kiss on part of the shell, before covering it up.

“I am as ready as I ever shall be. Are you ready, my dragon?” Yugi nodded.


End file.
